


The Spoils of War

by kikurihime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Children, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Light Angst, god there are so many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikurihime/pseuds/kikurihime
Summary: My female Inquisitor's name is Ina (ee-nah), but I tried my best not to use her name too much because I know it bothers the heck out of me when I'm trying to get my Cullen on and the Inquisitor's name isn't MY Inquisitor's name. Maybe I'm just a brat lol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My female Inquisitor's name is Ina (ee-nah), but I tried my best not to use her name too much because I know it bothers the heck out of me when I'm trying to get my Cullen on and the Inquisitor's name isn't MY Inquisitor's name. Maybe I'm just a brat lol.

**01.Mistake**

    "We can't have men in the Western Approach without water. This should be our top priority."

    On cue, the Inquisitor's three advisors nodded their heads. The four were undeniably run down, but the Inquisitor left for Emprise du Lion in less than a week and responsibilities needed to be hashed out before even more issues arose. Council drudged on until nightfall. Cullen heaved a sigh, running a hand through his hair as if to alleviate his throbbing headache. Josephine rubbed at her eyes and considered arranging for a set of chairs to be brought to the war room to alleviate her aching feet. Even Leliana stifled a yawn.

    "I'm trusting your people to scout the area for a more reliable water source, Leliana. Speed is of the essence." The Inquisitor looked the most run down sporting not only dark circles, but an array of healing cuts and bruises from her recent raid on a red templar stronghold. Despite this, she braced her hands on the wooden table and stared at the map with intent. In the back of her mind, though, she considered how easy it would be to knock the small metal markers off of the table in one fell swoop and forget it all.

    "At your command, Inquisitor." Leliana replied, pulling the Inquisitor from her momentary daze. Cullen began to pace around the room, stopping to gaze out the window. Josephine took a long drink of her coffee before clearing her throat.

    "Inquisitor Trevelyan, I understand that there is much to do, but I think it would be best if we called it a night and resumed first thing tomorrow morning." The Inquisitor chewed her lip as she looked to each of her exhausted advisors and then down at the map riddled with markers.

    "Let us finish one more and then we'll turn in. Some reparations need to be made near the Hinterlands and I'd like to get that dealt with since their aid has slowed to a trickle recently. Commander Cullen?" No response. Leliana and Josephine turned towards Cullen who vacantly stared out the window.

    "Cullen." She repeated, louder this time. Cullen snapped out of his stupor with a shake of his head.

    "Yes, darling?"

    It was Ina's turn to deny a response, opting instead to stare at Cullen in momentary shock before promptly flushing red. It wasn't uncommon for Cullen to call her things like that outside the affairs of the Inquisition, they were in a semi-secret relationship after all, but at the war table of all places. By now, Cullen had caught his slip of the tongue and he too flushed in embarrassment.

    Leliana snickered. "Oh come now, you honestly think we don't know?"

    "It's just...unprofessional is all." Cullen mustered. Ina looked back and forth between Leliana, Cullen and the floor. "Surely it's a distraction."

    Josephine laughed this time. "I'm sure Leliana and I are hardly bothered by a little lack of professionalism," Her smile was quaint, Ina and Cullen visibly relaxed, "granted you keep your hands to yourself."

    The war council came to an abrupt end.


	2. Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep your children close and your enemies closer.

**02.Warrior**

    "I'm going to wash up." Ina announced to a pair of deaf ears. Her husband marveled at their daughter as she rolled around on the floor. Ina had given birth almost a year ago and yet Cullen still found it hard to believe they'd created a child. It was very cute of him to be so enchanted with Clara after how many sleepless nights they'd suffered. Without another word she left to bathe.

    Cullen leaned his head on his hand, a soft smile tugging at the edges of his lips. Clara was oblivious to his gaze, biding her time with more important matters such as picking up her whittled toys and throwing them down onto the bear hide rug she sprawled out on. In the past, Cullen was never one to dwell on thoughts concerning his future in a domestic sense. As a boy he wanted heroism, strength and honor. Those were his only focus and he never bothered to stop and earnestly think whether or not he wanted a wife or children. He was lucky that his life after the Inquisition fell into place so perfectly. A peaceful home, a beautiful daughter and a perfect wife. He'd never felt so incredibly blessed.

    Clara caught onto his wistful staring and let out small grunts and moans as a sign that she wanted his undivided attention. Cullen, powerless to her demands, brought her into his arms.

    "Hello, darling." He crooned, bouncing her gently. Clara giggled, chubby arms reaching towards his face. Cullen allowed her to pull at his cheeks, lightly slapping him every now and again. She had an affinity for feeling his stubble, much like her mother.

    She also, _apparently_ , had a newfound love of assault when she suddenly grasped his face and headbutted him in the nose with all her might. Cullen recoiled, pulling Clara away from his face and staring at her in shock, as if she were capable of explaining herself. He noticed a spot of crimson on her forehead just as blood dribbled from his nose and onto his tunic.

    "Maker's breath, Clara." He said, flabbergasted. His one year old daughter merely laughed maniacally. Cullen laid her onto the rug and dashed to the kitchen in search of a rag. Moments later he heard his wife's gasp sound from the den.

    "Cullen! Why is there blood?" The immense worry in her voice forced him to scurry back to the den, face and tunic still bloodied, to explain what happened. The sight of him elicited another shocked gasp. "Maker, what happened?!"

    "She...headbutted me."

    His wife cocked her head and looked to the baby in her arms who continued to mockingly laugh at her father (at least, that's what it sounded like to him). "Clara? Our _baby_ , Clara, headbutted you?"

    "With surprising force." He felt more droplets of blood trickle out of his nostrils and down his face. Ina strode across the room, deposited Clara into her playpen and hurried Cullen into the kitchen for clean up. He sat before her as she tended to his wound, although she was sure his pride took more damage than his nose did.

    "You're not pouting, are you?" She snickered.

    "Of course not. I'm just shocked. She _assaulted_ me!"

    "Who would have known you're worst enemy was also your biggest weakness? What a twist." She snickered. If Cullen wasn't pouting before, he definitely was now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you like my work, it really gives me inspiration to write more. There is already more chapters coming I just have to find the motivation to edit them...


End file.
